


Girls At The End Of The World

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Introspection, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Tenou tries to save a life and gradually regains some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls At The End Of The World

There’s a girl in a birdcage who plays the violin and lives in my apartment. She only shows up when I fall asleep, and she could be the result of my fantasies coming to life and creating someone so beautiful…. 

 

_ No, she’s real. I’ve seen her before, haven’t I?  _

 

She talks to me when I see her. I want to break her out, and she clearly  _ wants _ to be broken out of her prison, but I can’t do anything in these meetings except talk to her and take in her loveliness. 

 

“Do you promise, Haruka, that you will break me out?” 

 

“Yes, I will….” I say as I open my eyes, and she’s completely gone, her name resting on my lips like a phantom mist. 

 

_ I was going to say something. I knew what I was going to say, but what exactly was it?  _

 

* * *

 

I think I had a girlfriend sometime before I decided to take a hiatus from racing. I have no idea  _ why  _ exactly I would take a hiatus from flying and freedom, but the girlfriend does explain why I keep finding lipstick and dresses lying around in random places in my apartment. 

 

_ Did I…. if she told me to quit racing, I’d break up with her.  _

 

_ Or I could’ve been injured and forgotten about it, just like I forgot about my girlfriend…. who I had to have been close to, if her stuff’s lying around my apartment.  _

 

_ Would the pile of things that I thought I lost actually be in hers? _

 

I don’t think I’m injured, for I’m still running and started fencing lessons two weeks ago, and I haven’t experienced anything that’d count as a symptom of injury except for falling asleep at weird times. I also haven’t checked that random storage closet behind my bed for the hand mirror…. 

 

_ Wait, I don’t own a jeweled, silver mirror, but she did. She was really obsessive about her appearance, even though to me, she was always perfect. _

 

Why can I only remember little flashes of information about her personality and nothing about her appearance or even her name? Why am I suddenly dizzy for no reason? 

 

_ “I used to wish that I could disappear, but now I realized that I can’t live in a world without you.”  _

 

* * *

 

“You are beginning to know the truth.” the woman in the birdcage says. 

 

_ What does knowing the truth have to do with breaking you out of prison?  _

 

Her name is on my lips again, and reminds me of the sea and elegance, things she loved and I loved about her…. 

 

_ Did I… no, you can’t kiss someone who doesn’t exist, or sleep with them. The girlfriend I don’t remember and this person in my head, are connected, somehow….  _

 

_ Maybe they’re the same person. Or maybe one of them kidnapped the other?  _

 

“The talismans of the world are the only thing that can save me, Haruka.” 

 

“They I promise to find them and break you out, Michiru.” 

 

* * *

 

_ Michiru…. the violinist prodigy, the second coming of Midori, they say…. there’s a delusion, known as the girl at the end of the world, where people see a violinist at the end of a road, and follow her, only to fall off a cliff and die….  _

 

I’m getting somewhere with this crazy collection of thoughts, but I have no idea where on earth the road’s going. There’s someone in my apartment, and they’re dusting the sofa that I collapsed over and fell asleep on. 

 

_ Did that guy sponsoring me hire a cleaning lady?  _

 

Except your average cleaning lady isn’t supposed to look like she’s made out of black liquid, nor be creepily looming over you and holding a sword to your neck. 

 

“What are you doing?!” I exclaim, as I try to remove the sword from her hands, but she melts away and reforms into an entire army of creepy shadow-like girls. 

 

_ “The sword is the weapon. The mirror shows the truth. The key opens the heart.”  _

 

_ Okay, so this shadow army can implant thoughts in my brain, and I need to stop them from killing me….  _

 

The sword is in the midst of the chaos, and its blade is made of light. I am currently trapped on this sofa, but I am also surrounded by a very large pile of household objects that can serve as distractions. I begin to run, and make sure to hit everything collapsable in an attempt to trap and distract the invaders of my apartment…. 

 

_ I am going to fly. I am the wind, and no one can catch me…. _

 

_ “You’re such a passionate person, Haruka. Let’s fly together, and see the world.”  _

 

* * *

 

The woman in the birdcage is here again, and she’s wearing a necklace with a key on it. I’m holding a sword in my hands, and it has to be sharp enough to slice through the bars and free her…. 

 

_ “The difference between you and me is that you are not surrounded by people who judge your every action, Haruka.”  _

 

“You can’t do that. The bars will not break unless you unlock the door.” 

 

“Why?!”

 

“Because I built this entire prison, Haruka. I wanted the world to forget me.” 

 

* * *

 

_ I dated…. no, I fell in love with an elegant violinist, once upon a time. She stole my heart in a second, while I saw flashes of hers throughout the months of our relationship….  _

 

_ And then I forgot about her.  _

 

I need to clean my apartment. My living room looks like a tsunami ran through it, for every piece of furniture is either upended or broken. Thankfully, I’m pretty sure I have extra furniture in that weird closet behind my bed. 

 

_ “Don’t worry, I haven’t kissed anyone either. That was nice.” _

 

There’s a turquoise dress lying on the floor of the closet, and almost nothing else tangible. I probably would never wear the dress, but it’s kind of sad that something so pretty is stuffed in here and forgotten…. 

 

_ “Well, it’s nice to meet you, then. My name is Michiru Kaiou….”  _

 

* * *

 

_ “Michiru, I am going to break you out. Even if you want me to forget you, I’ll find a way to remember everything.”  _

 

She used to claim that she could see the future in that mirror she always held. I never believed her, until she started making creepily accurate predictions of my races.

 

The mirror’s lying in the middle of her dress, and she’s inside it. Or, the woman in the birdcage who keeps haunting my dreams is inside this mirror, and Michiru transported herself inside of it…. 

 

_ “I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Haruka. Just give me some time to think.”  _

 

“What is my name, Haruka?” the mirror asks. 

 

“You are Michiru Kaiou, and I love you.” 

 

_ I don’t suppose I’ll ever understand why you did what you did, but you’re back and that’s all that matters to me, Michiru.  _

 

_ The world is a much better place with you in it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the original SuperS movie draft, which would later become Revolutionary Girl Utena. 
> 
> Also, happy Femslash February, everyone.


End file.
